VKook - The Magic meet The Arrogant Actor
by TanpaNama52
Summary: Jeon Jung Kook seorang penyihir yg datang kedunia manusia hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya dengan cepat tetapi tugasnya harus terhambat karena pertemuannya dengan Aktor Arogan bernama Kim Tae Hyung. Bagaimanakah selanjutnya? Lets chek it out! Vkook Couple
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Negeri yang damai. Udara yang sangat segar. Pepohonan yang rindang dan taman bunga yang tersebar disetiap pelosok negeri. Siapapun pasti akan bermimpi bisa hidup damai di negeri yang indah ini. Namun negeri ini bukan hanya sekedar negeri. Negeri ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang hebat.

Negeri para penyihir...

Negeri jauh yang tidak akan pernah bisa dijangkau oleh manusia biasa. Negeri ini disembunyikan karena ulah para manusia tak bertanggung jawab yang selalu memanfaatkan para penyihir untuk kepentingan pribadi mereka sendiri. Hingga leluhur mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan dunia sihir dari pandangan manusia. Dan hingga sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang percaya dengan keberadaan mereka.

_Namun bukankah itu jauh lebih baik_?

Tawa-tawa renyah dari para peri bunga mengalun indah di negeri itu. Sekarang sedang musim semi dan semua peri-peri kecil yang disebut peri bunga bermunculan menampakkan diri dihadapan para penduduk kota sihir untuk menjaga bunga tetap mekar selama musim semi.

Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dari penduduk kota sihir. Leluhur mereka awalnya adalah manusia biasa. Hingga bentuk mereka pun layaknya manusia biasa. Hanya saja perbedaan mereka terletak dari pakaian mereka yang masih sangat tradisional. Mereka juga bukan manusia abadi yang bisa hidup selamanya. Mereka hanya punya kemampuan lebih dari manusia biasa. Yaitu bisa memainkan sihir.

Kehidupan penduduk negeri sihir memang sangat makmur. Makanan berlimpah dan sumber daya alam yang tidak pernah berkurang memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari mereka. Namun, kedamaian mereka belum lama ini terusik. Dunia mereka terancam akan terlihat oleh manusia biasa karena benteng pertahanan mereka mulai memudar. Mereka membutuhkan darah murni keturunan dari seorang penyihir dan seorang manusia biasa. Tetapi, keturunan itu sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu dan keturunan lainnya ada di dunia manusia. Lalu bagaimana cara menemukan menusia pemilik darah murni diantara milliaran manusia di bumi itu sebelum benteng pertahanan mereka benar-benar hilang?

"Wendyayo cepat!"

Peri kecil bersayap hijau itu berhenti terbang menyuruh peri yang lain untuk pergi lebih dulu. Peri kecil itu terbang menuju pinggir danau dimana seseorang disana sedang duduk termenung sambil memainkan sihirnya bermain-main dengan air danau pelangi didepannya.

"Kookie?"

_Namja _itu melepaskan tudungnya kemudian menoleh kearah peri bunga yang datang menghampirinya. Obisidian berwarna biru langit jernihnya berbinar menatap peri kecil cantik di sampingnya.

"Ada Apa Wendy? Sebentar lagi bunga kehidupannya akan mekar. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Kenapa menghampiriku?"

Sang peri menggeleng. "Aku ingin melihatnya bersama Kookie." Jawabnya manja khas anak kecil.

_Namja _manis itu tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangannya membiarkan Wendy duduk diatasnya. Setidaknya ia akan bersenang-senang sejenak sebelum ia melakukan tugas terberat dalam hidupnya. Wendy adalah peri kecil kesayangannya yang mungkin akan sangat di rindukannya jika ia sudah pergi menjalankan tugasnya mencari pemilik darah murni itu.

Jeon Jung Kook. Namanya memang berbeda dari yang lain. Dia adalah satu-satunya anak dari keturunan penyihir yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Ia menerima tugas ini karena pemilik darah murni itu berada di korea selatan. Lagipula, Jung Kook juga cukup pandai berbahasa korea. Dan para tetua cukup yakin kalau penyihir muda itu bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Kookie! Lihatlah, cahaya kehidupan dari bunga kehidupan mirip dengan warna matamu."

Jung Kook tersenyum menangguk. Ia hanya berharap semoga tugasnya kali ini bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Cerah, secerah cahaya kehidupan yang dilihatnya.

ooOOoo

_Kim Tae Hyung. Siapa yang tidak mengenal aktor tampan muda papan atas ini. Belakangan ini berita simpang siur yang mengabarkan dirinya akan bermain drama dengan artis cantik dan sexy, Go Ha Ra telah pastikan kebenarannya. Kim Tae Hyung yang di kabarkan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Go Ha Ra ini benar-benar akan bermain drama. Sebuah dra—_

PIPP...

_Namja _itu mematikan televisinya dengan kesal, bahkan ia membanting remotenya saking kesalnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Aku tidak ingin mengambil drama itu. Apalagi _yeoja _palsu itu yang menjadi pemerannya. Kenapa _hyung _tidak bisa mengerti sama sekali?"

_Namja _itu berteriak kesal karena managernya sama sekali tidak mendiskusikan tentang drama yang akan dimainkannya dan malah menandatangi drama itu seenaknya tanpa meminta persetujuannya. _"Hanbonma. Aku sangat membutuhkan uangnya Tae Hyung –ah. Aku berjanji setelah drama ini. Kau akan bebas drama selama sebulan. Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya pada sajanim."_

Tae Hyung menghela nafas pelan meredamkan emosinya. "_Hyung_! Kalau setelah ini Kau berbohong padaku. Maka, siap-siap saja istri dan anakmu akan tinggal di apartemen yang kecil."

Tae Hyung memutuskan sambungan ponselnya secara sepihak dan membuang ponsel mahalnya kesembarang arah. Ia melompat-lompat kesal dan gemas melampiaskan kekesalannya. _Tidak_! Wanita licik dengan penuh sensasi itu akan bermain satu drama dengannya. _Memikirkannya _–benar-benar membuat Tae Hyung sangat ingin menghancurkan wajah brengsek managernya itu.

Tae Hyung mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling apartemennya. Ada banyak kado dari fansnya yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dan juga sebuah kunci mobil di yang tergelatak di atas meja di depan tvnya. Tae Hyung menatap tertarik kunci mobil itu kemudian bergegas mengambil _coat_ panjang miliknya. Tak lupa kacamta dan syal agar tak ada yang mengenalinya saat ia keluar rumah. Walau kemungkinannya untuk dikenali kecil karena hari sudah malam. Buat berjaga-jaga juga tidak apa-apa kan. Tidak! Tae Hyung masih sayang pada wajah tampannya agar tidak habis di cubit oleh para fans fanatiknya. _Pikirnya –_mulai narsis.

Tae Hyung bersiul-siul untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya menyetir. Ia tidak punya tujuan, hanya ingin menikmati hari-hari menyenangkanya sebelum menjalani syuting s_treeping_ bersama dengan _yeoja _yang paling dihindarinya didunia ini. Hingga terlalu asyik dengan dunianya, Tae Hyung tidak menyadari kalau tidak jauh didepannya berdiri seseorang.

Awalnya Tae Hyung mengira orang itu akan berjalan kepinggir, namun orang itu tetap berada ditempatnya hingga Tae Hyung dengan panik langsung mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak, namun sepertinya Tae Hyung terlambat mengerem mobilnya dan menabrak orang itu.

Sesaat Tae Hyung terpaku ditempatnya dengan mulut menganga. Apa-apaan ini? Ia menabrak seseorang dan besok karirnya koran harian Korea akan memajang wajahnya tentang kelakukan buruknya yang sudah menabrak orang.

_Big No_?

Tae Hyung langsung turun dari mobilnya untuk mengecek orang itu. Ia hampir saja memekik melihat darah di dahi orang itu. Ia pun menggendong orang yang ditabraknya yang ternyata seorang _namja _menuju mobilnya membawanya kerumah sakit atau mungkin di rumahnya. Ah, rumah jauh lebih baik. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui tindakannya yang akan semakin memperburuk citranya yang terkenal _arogan_.

_Kim Tae Hyung, kesialanmu baru saja dimulai gara-gara drama sialan itu_...

Title : The Magic meet The Arogan Actor

Genre : Shonen – Ai, YAOI, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, &amp; OOC.

Pairing : VKook

Cast : Kim Tae Hyung, Jeon Jung Kook, Member BTS and Other Maybe.

Author : Tanpa Nama

Warning : Banyak Typo dan bahasa nggak jelas. Aneh pula.

D. L. D. R

This Story Begin...

oooooOOOOOOooooo

Hello, Aku kembali setelah Hiatus seminggu. Ide ceritanya sih tentu saja masih pasaran. Sedikit terinspirasi dari drama 'Queen In Hyun Man' benar nggak sih? Tetapi Cuma dikit soalnya ini tentang sihir-sihir.

Insyallah Aku besok pos yang Love.. Love.. Love

Wanna Review?


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : The Magic meet The Arrogant Actor**

**Genre : Shonen – Ai, YAOI, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, &amp; OOC.**

**Pairing : VKook**

**Cast : Kim Tae Hyung, Jeon Jung Kook, Member BTS and Other Maybe.**

**Author : TanpaNama52**

**Warning : Banyak Typo dan bahasa nggak jelas. Aneh pula. **

**D. L. D. R**

**This Story Begin...**

**oooooOOOOOOooooo**

**Chapter 1**

**oooooOOOOOOooooo**

Tae Hyung yakin—_ani_! Sangat yakin. Ia menabrak _namja _yang sedang tidur di atas sofanya itu. Namun, anehnya tidak ada luka luar yang terlihat saat ia memeriksa tubuh _namja _itu. Yang ia takutkan adalah _namja _itu mungkin terluka dari dalam. _Ukh_—Kenapa ia jadi parno begini?

TING—CEKLEK'

"Ada apa kau memanggilku malam-malam seperti ini. Bukankah sudah kujelaskan soal drama itu di telephone, lalu kenapa—_ommo_, anak siapa yang kau culik _eoh_?" Tae Hyung memutar bola matanya malas, manajernya ini memang cukup menyebalkan. Tetapi, walau begitu ia tetap bertahan dengan manajernya. Jawabannya, karena tidak ada satupun yang pernah bertahan lama menjadi manajer kecuali manajer Kang.

"Urus dia. Aku menabraknya dan sepertinya ia terluka dari dalam. Aku tidak mau tahu besok ia harus sudah tidak ada dihadapanku dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi." Ujar Tae Hyung angkuh sebelum berjalan menuju _pantry _kecilnya untuk meminum sesuatu.

Manajer Kang mendelik, ia mendekati _namja _yang di tabrak Tae Hyung dengan pelan. Ia mengerinyit melihat pakaian _namja _itu. Memakai tudung layaknya penyihir. Manajer Kang menggeleng, mana ada hal seperti itu di jaman modern seperti ini. Mungkin _namja _ini sudah melakukan sebuah pementasan drama di sebuah festival –_pikirnya_.

"Hey!" Manajer Kang membalikkan tubuh _namja _itu menghadapnya. Ia tertegun melihat wajah _manis _yang terlelap damai itu. "Hey!" Manajer Kang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh _namja _itu dengan sangat pelan. Ia benar-benar takut kalau seandainya _namja _ini benar-benar memiliki luka dalam setelah di tabrak Tae Hyung.

"Euugghh."

Iris berwarna biru muda itu perlahan terbuka. Ia mengerjap pelan sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya. Manajer Kang menghela nafas legah. Sekarang ia benar-benar yakin kalau _namja _ini mungkin baru saja selesai melakukan pementasan drama. Bahkan _namja _itu memakai lensa mata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Namja _itu mencoba mendudukkan dirinya menatap orang asing didepannya. Teringat kembali misinya, ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya agar tidak terkejut. Apalagi, tadi ia mengingat kalau di tabrak oleh benda aneh beroda. Karena ia tidak mengetahui namanya, ia akan menamainya sebagai kereta modern.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau tidak apa-apa. Dan siapa namamu?" Manajer Kang bertanya dengan nada sabar. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak tega dengan _namja _manis didepannya ini.

"Yah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku Jeon Jung Kook. Boleh aku bertanya aku ada dimana?"

"Kau ada dirumahku." Sahut Tae Hyung baru saja muncul dari dapur sambil membawa sebotol minuman bersoda. Jung Kook mengerinyit, walau sempat terpesona dengan ketampanan_ namja _asing kedua yang ditemuinya saat menginjakkan kakinya di dunia manusia.

"Kau siapa?"

UHUK'

Tae Hyung melotot horor, di negara ini masih ada yang tidak mengenalnya. "Kau bercanda? Aku tahu kau pasti _sasaeng fans_ bukan? Kau sengaja menabrakan dirimu di mobilku supaya aku membawamu pulang dan besok kau akan membeberkannya kepada media bahwa Kim Tae Hyung sang aktor terkenal telah menabrak seseorang di tengah malam."

Jung Kook mengerjap tidak mengerti. Tidak satu katapun yang dimengerti dari kalimat panjang Tae Hyung. "Sasaeng fans? Mobil? Media? Kim Tae Hyung? Aktor terkenal. Memangnya itu semua apa artinya?"

Tawa manajer Kang akhirnya pecah sementara Tae Hyung hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya. _Namja _didepannya ini polos atau memang sangat pandai berakting. Kenapa ia berekspresi seolah memang tidak tahu apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Kau ini orang dari jaman mana?" Tae Hyung bertanya dengan nada sarkas. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau Jung Kook benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Pasti _namja _itu sedang berakting.

"Aku—" Jung Kook menahan kalimatnya.

"Aku dari jauh." Jawabnya asal. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia dari dunia sihir. "Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Tae Hyung?" Kali ini manajer Kang yang bertanya.

Jung Kook menggeleng, "Memangnya kenapa aku harus tahu? Apa dia seorang pemimpin negara?" Manajer Kang langsung mengatupkan bibirnya menahan tawa. Ia tidak ingin menambah suasana hati Tae Hyung semakin bertambah kesal.

"Baiklah. Jeon Jung Kook? Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu." Jung Kook menggelang, "Aku tidak punya rumah di sini. Aku sedang mencari seseorang. Bisakah aku meminta tolong untuk memberikan aku tempat tinggal? Hanya untuk sementara."

"Anak ini, benar-benar _sasaeng fans._" Gumam Tae Hyung mencibir.

"Begini? Tadi, kau ditabrak oleh Tae Hyung. Lalu kau pingsan. Bukannnya aku tidak mau membantumu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa." Jung Kook mengangguk paham. Ia bisa mengetahui kalau orang didepannya ini adalah orang yang baik yang mungkin tidak bisa membantunya.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan segera pergi." Jung Kook beranjak dari sofa Tae Hyung. Ia berbalik merasa bingung, "Dimana pintunya?"

Manajer Kang berdiri lalu menunjukkan pintu rumah Tae Hyung. Jung Kook mengangguk kaku kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu yang ditunjukkan oleh manajer Kang. Ia menaikkan tudungnya sebelum benar-benar berlalu dari balik pintu.

Tae Hyung dan manajer Kang saling menatap bingung. Ia mendengus benar-benar tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Hey! Bagaimana kalau ia benar-benar mengadu pada media?"

Tae Hyung mendelik tajam merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya konyolnya yang menganggap kalau Jung Kook mungkin memang salah satu orang yang tidak mengenalnya. Seharusnya ia teguh pada pendiriannya lalu menyogok Jung Kook agar tidak berbicara apapun ke media.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kita harus menemukannya sebelum media yang lebih dulu menemukannya." Tae Hyung mengambil _coat _panjangnya sebelum berlari keluar rumah. Semoga saja, Jung Kook belum terlalu jauh.

Manajer Kang menghela nafas. Padahal ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Kenapa juga, Tae Hyung harus membuat masalah di tengah malam seperti ini. Benar-benar merepotkan.

**ooOOoo**

Jung Kook melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan kota _seoul _yang terlihat sepi. Ada banyak rumah-rumah menjulang tinggi. Apa disini banyak pemimpin negaranya? Kenapa ada begitu banyak rumah yang menjulang tinggi? Setahunya, rumah yang menjulang paling tinggi adalah rumah pemimpin negara. Sama seperti negeri sihir.

Jung Kook menghela nafas berhenti di pinggir trotoar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir menatap jalanan yang tampak lenggang. Tidak ada kendaraan-kendaraan aneh yang lewat sama seperti yang dilihatnya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di dunia manusia. Ia sendiri mencari pemilik darah muurni itu? Dan dari sekian jutaan orang di negara ini, siapakah pemilik darah murni itu.

Jung Kook mendongak menatap langit malam. Tidak ada bintang sama sekali. Hanya langit hitam tanpa hiasan sama sekali. Bahkan bulan pun tidak terlihat. Padahal, dinegerinya ada begitu banyak bintang dan bulan yang berukuran besar.

"Hah.. Hah... Ternyata kau disini."

Jung Kook reflek menoleh mendengar suara seseorang. Ia mengerjap bingung tidak bisa melihat jelas orang itu. Kebingungannya pun terjawab saat orang itu melangkah mendekatinya dan diterangi cahaya lampu jalan. Jung Kook tertegun, lagi-lagi ia terpesona pada manusia yang sama. Manusia asing kedua yang dilihatnya.

"Ikut aku!" Tae Hyung menarik kasar Jung Kook hingga _namja _itu berdiri dan berjalan terpingkal-pingkal mengikuti langkah cepat Tae Hyung.

"Hey! Lepaskan! Ini sakit." Jung Kook mengaduh kesakitan, belum pernah ada orang yang berbuat sekasar ini padanya. Jangankan berbuat kasar, menyentuhnya saja belum pernah ada yang berani. Pupil mata Jung Kook berkilat sejenak.

"AKHH—" Tae Hyung langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari lengan Jung Kook saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan panas seolah menggenggam bara api. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungguh! Ini benar-benar perih. Ia yakin kalau telapak tangannya memerah. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Kalau _namja _ini demam tinggi dan seluruh tubuhnya panas lalu kenapa _namja –aneh bin ajaib—_ini terlihat baik-baik saja.

Jung Kook menghela nafas, ia menarik tangan Tae Hyung dengan lembut. Tudungnya terlepas saat ia menunduk untuk meniup telapak tangan Tae Hyung. Tae Hyung tertegun, rasa panas di telapak tangannya tiba-tiba saja mereda. "Aku tidak suka kau menarikku sekasar itu. Jadi, maafkan aku." Tae Hyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertegun melihat wajah Jung Kook. Ia bisa melihat wajah itu dengan sangat jelas diterangi cahaya lampu jalan sekitar komplek rumahnya. Putih dan terlihat begitu polos.

Tae Hyung menggeleng, mana mungkin ia terpesona pada seorang _namja _aneh seperti Jung Kook. "Ukh! Kau sudah menemukannya." Jung Kook tersenyum beralih menatap manajer Kang. Ia membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda sopan santunnya. Sebelum ke dunia manusia, ibunya memang sedikit mengajarinya adat korea.

"Ayo kita masuk. Di sini dingin."

Jung Kook mengerjap, Kita itu maksdunya ia juga. Ia terdiam beberapa saat menatap manajer Kang dan Tae Hyung yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikuti kedua _namja _berbeda usia itu.

**ooOOoo**

"Jadi, kau datang dari jauh? Kau datang mencari seseorang yang punya tanda lahir bintang di bawah lengannya. Saat kau datang, Tae Hyung menabrakmu dan untungnya kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Tetapi, kau tinggal dimana sampai kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Kim Tae Hyung."

Jung Kook mengangguk pelan, ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maksudmu Kim Tae Hyung itu _namja _tampan yang duduk disebelahmu?" Tae Hyung menatap datar Jung Kook walau dalam hati ia jadi merasa sedikit senang. Kenapa ia jadi senang begini di puji Jung Kook.

"Memangnya dia tampan?" Manajer Kang bertanya bermaksud menggoda aktornya itu.

Jung Kook mengangguk semangat, "Dia tampan. Hanya sedikit kasar." Jawab Jung Kook polos kembali mengundang tawa manajer Kang.

"Ekhem! Begini saja, aku akan membiarkanmu tinggal di sini dengan syarat." Tae Hyung berujar dengan nada angkuh seperti biasanya. Manajer Kang beralih menatap Tae Hyung dengan kerutan didahinya.

"Syarat?" Tae Hyung mengangguk. "Yang pertama." Tae Hyung menyeringai.

**ooOOoo**

"_Tidak boleh menyentuh barang apapun di rumah ini. Kau hanya boleh keluar saat malam saja untuk mencari seseorang yang kau cari itu. Kau juga harus membersihkan rumah ini setelah aku pergi bekerja. Kau boleh menyentuh makanan di dalam kulkas asal jangan membuatnya berantakan. Dan yang terakhir, kau tidur di loteng karena aku hanya punya satu kamar."_

Jung Kook mendesah. Syarat Tae Hyung benar-benar memberatkannya. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya jika hanya bisa keluar malam. Oh, ayolah ia bahkan tidak tahu apa itu aktor terkenal, media atau apalah namanya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak punya bukti kalau ia sudah di tabrak Tae Hyung dengan alat aneh beroda empat itu.

Hari sudah hampir menjelang fajar, Jung Kook sudah tidak bisa tidur. Di atas loteng sangat dingin dan ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya terlalu banyak. Ia tidak punya tenaga besar sama seperti saat ia dinegerinya sendiri. Ia menatap penampilannya yang sekarang menggunakan pakaian manusia biasa. Jubahnya ia simpan rapat-rapat dalam sebuah peti, ia akan menggunakannya nanti saat tugasnya selesai dan ia bisa kembali kenegerinya.

Jung Kook keluar dari ruangan yang bisa disebut gudang itu. Jung Kook sudah menyulapnya menjadi tempat yang layak pakai. Atap rumah Tae Hyung cukup luas. Ada tangki air yang berukuran besar dan ada beberapa tanaman didalam pot yang hampir mati. Sepertinya Tae Hyung tidak pernah mengurusnya.

Jung Kook mendekati tanaman itu, pupil biru langitnya memancar. Tangannya ia ulurkan di atas tananaman itu hingga muncul sebuah cahaya. Tanaman itupun mulai tumbuh dengan sihir Jung Kook. Begitu seterusnya hingga semua tanaman cantik itu tumbuh dan terjejer rapi di atap rumah Tae Hyung.

Jung Kook tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Walau tanaman didepannya tidak seindah tanaman dinegerinya setidaknya rasa rindunya bisa sedikit terobati melihat tunaman ini. Jung Kook memicingkan matanya saat cahaya fajar pagi menerpa wajahnya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar melihat matahari terbit dari tempatnya. Benar-benar indah. Bahkan tidak kalah indah jika ia melihat matahari terbit dari gunung dinegerinya.

Jung Kook merentangkan tangannya lalu menutup matanya menikmati cahaya matahari fajar menerpa wajahnya. Kekuatannya kembali, ia merasa mendapatkan kekuatan baru.

"Jeon Jung Kook! Semangat!" Ujarnya menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

**ooOOoo**

"Aku tahu kau itu arogan, angkuh dan maunya menang sendiri. Tetapi, aku tidak menyangka kau akan setega pada anak polos itu." Tae Hyung memilih menutup matanya berpura-pura tidur tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar dari manajernya tentang perlakuannya pada Jung Kook.

"Kim Tae Hyung!"

"Ck! Dia bisa pergi kalau dia tidak mau tinggal di loteng. Gampang bukan?" Tae Hyung berujar sinis membuat manajer Kang hanya bisa menghela nafas sabar. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini Tae Hyung –_ah_."

Tae Hyung memutar bola matanya mencoba tidak perduli. Ia butuh istirahat saat ini mengingat ia hanya tidur selama dua jam karena kejadian sialnya semalam. Satu hal yang menganggu pikiran Tae Hyung adalah, jangan sampai saat ia kembali ke rumah ia akan mendapati rumahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi mengingat sikap kuno Jung Kook.

Beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mobilnya sampai di lokasi tempat ia akan syuting drama baru bersama dengan aktris yang paling dibencinya itu. Ada begitu banyak wartawan yang berkeliaran di luar mobilnya. Tae Hyung menghela nafas merubah raut wajahnya menjadi angkuh sebelum membuka pintu. Manajer dan beberapa bodyguardnya sudah menunggu lebih dulu untuk melindunginya. Tae Hyung tersenyum tipis menatap para wartawan yang mengambil gambarnya. Senyumnya baru menghilang saat ia sudah sampai ditempat konferensi pers yang ternyata hanya menunggu kedatangannya saja sebelum dimulai.

"Cek... Cek.. Cek... baiklah. Para aktor dan aktris kita sudah lengkap jadi, saya mohon untuk para wartawan tertib dalam bertanya."

Sang sudtradara memulai membuka konferensi dengan menjelaskan alur singkat dari drama yang di gadang-gadang akan menjadi drama populer karena terlibatnya aktor terkenal Kim Tae Hyung dan juga aktris yang dikenal sebagai _yeoja _dengan senyum malaikat, Go Ha Ra.

_Cih—_Tae Hyung ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya kalau sudah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Untuk Kim Tae Hyung? Kenapa anda yang awalnya menolak drama ini akhirnya mengambilnya?" Tae Hyung melirik sinis manajernya sejenak sebelum tersenyum tampan seperti biasanya. "Awalnya aku menolak drama ini karena aku ingin liburan sejenak. Tetapi, saat manajerku memberitahukan tentang sinopsis dari drama ini, saya mulai tertarik. Apalagi, saya akan bermain dengan aktris cantik seperti Go Ha Ra." Ingatkan Tae Hyung untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah konferensi pers ini. Ia benar-benar sudah melakukan fitnah dan kebohongan besar –_sepertinya_.

"Untuk Nona Go Ha Ra? Bagaimana perasaanmu bisa bermain satu drama dengan Kim Tae Hyung? Apalagi kalian digosipkan menjalian hubungan."

Go Ha Ra tersenyum malu, "Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. _Oppa, _mohon bimbingannya." Jawabnya dengan nada manja menatap Tae Hyung yang hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Love Tears. Judul drama ini. Apakah menurutmu sulit melakukan adegan sedih dalam drama ini? Kudengar Nona Go Ha Ra cukup sulit melakukan akting menangis." Go Ha Ra mengangguk pelan, wajahnya di buat memelas. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku mengambil drama ini. Drama ini adalah tantangan tersendiri untukku. Saya berharap semoga semua kru bisa membantu saja kedepannya."

Sesi wawancara akhirnya berakhir setelah satu jam berlalu. Tae Hyung memijit pelipisnya pusing. Padahal ia hanya duduk tidak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa ia jadi merasa pusing seperti ini. Ah, ia lupa kalau duduk di samping _yeoja _paling memuakkan yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

"Tidak ada. Kau boleh pulang. Aku tahu kau butuh istrirahat yang banyak. Minggu depan syuting akan dimulai. Selama itu, aku hanya memberimu dua atau tiga pekerjaan dalam sehari. Jangka waktunya pun tidak panjang. Hanya satu sampai dua jam." Tae Hyung mengangguk paham. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

BRUGH'

"AH! _Joseonmida. Joseonmida_." Tae Hyung mendengus kasar, saat ini ia sedang lelah untuk memarahi seseorang. _Namja _yang menabrak Tae Hyung itu menunduk mengambil ponsel Tae Hyung memberikannya sambil membungkuk.

Tae Hyung menerima ponselnya dengan kesal, matanya tidak sengaja melihat tanda lahir di bawah lengan _namja _itu. Tanda lahir bintang? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya. Tae Hyung menggeleng, pasti itu tidak penting jika ia tidak mengingatnya. Ia kembali mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobilnya ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat.

**ooOOoo**

_Di tempat lain..._

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Jung Kook berada di dunia manusia terlalu lama? Kau tidak lupa bukan, kalau Jung Kook tidak bisa bertahan terlalu lama di dunia manusia karena tubuhnya akan melemah. Hanya cinta sejati yang bisa membuatnya bertahan."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatap suaminya. Tentu saja ia tahu ramalan itu. Jung Kook itu berbeda dari penyihir lain. Jung Kook punya kelemahan. Tetapi, ia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari Tetua mereka dengan membiarkan Jung Kook yang menerima tugas ini.

"Aku berharap Jung Kook bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum tubuhnya melemah." Wanita itu menatap bulan yang tampak lebih terang dari biasanya. "Dan seandainya jika, Jung Kook tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya sampai tubuhnya melemah. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemputnya pulang."

_To be Contiuned_

Big Thanks yang udah mau baca. Wanna review? Oh yah? Saya setelah ini, saya mungkin bakalan update setiap hari sabtu.


	3. Chapter 2

Taehyung mendesah lelah setelah sampai di rumahnya saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Hari ini ia cukup lelah karena jadwal dadakan yang harus dihadirinya, untuk menjaga keprofesionalitasnya Taehyung harus menghadiri rapat tersebut. Taehyung hampir saja terlonjak kaget melihat seseorang yang kini mengotak-atik kulkasnya jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau seseorang kini sedang tinggal bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jungkook langsung berbalik dengan apel hijau ditangannya, "Aku sangat lapar. Dan kau hanya punya apel." Jungkook berjalan keluar dari _pantry _hingga seluruh badannya terlihat. "Apa—" Perkataan Taehyung tertahan saat melihat penampilan Jungkook yang hanya memakai _switter _berwarna kuning miliknya dan tidak memakai bawahan sama sekali. Catat itu! Tidak memakai bawahan hingga paha dan kaki jenjangnya terekspos.

Jungkook menatap penampilannya karena Taehyung memandanginya, hingga ia baru sadar. _Brugh—_apel yang belum sempat digigitnya itu langsung ia lemparkan ke arah Taehyung. "KAU MESUM!" Tuduhnya sambil berteriak lalu kembali masuk ke dalam _pantry_.

Taehyung tergelak sinis, "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai pakaianku dan tidak memakai celana?" Tanyanya dengan nada sarkas. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Aku tidak punya pakaian lain. Dan aku tidak tahu dimana letak sumur ataupun sungai di sini untuk mencuci."

"Sumur? Sungai? YAKK! Kau benar-benar!" Taehyung tanpa sadar tergelak karena merasa lucu. Sepertinya Jungkook memang berasal dari hutan belantara. Dan tawa Taehyung itupun tidak luput dari penglihatan Jungkook yang menatap kagum Taehyung.

Tersadar akan tingkahnya, Taehyung berhenti tertawa dan mengubah kembali raut wajahnya. "Ini sudah malam. Kau bisa keluar mencari orang yang kau cari itu. Jangan menggangguku."

"Taehyung –_sshi_!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kau terlihat sangat tampan saat tertawa." Puji Jungkook sambil tersenyum tulus membuat Taehyung terpana dengan senyum Jungkook. Ia memang selalu mendapatkan jutaan pujian tentang wajahnya tetapi pujian Jungkook yang terdengar sangat tulus membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir aneh.

"Tunggu!"

Taehyung berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengambil asal pakaiannya. Ia melemparkannya ke arah Jungkook. "Itu pakaian untukmu selama kau tinggal di sini." Dan Taehyung kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Rasa lelahnya tiba-tiba saja menguap melihat tingkah polos Jungkook. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung menerima kehadiran Jungkook di rumahnya.

**Tittle : The Magic meet The Arrogant Actor**

**Genre : Shonen – **_**Ai, **_**YAOI, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, and So on.**

**Cast : Kim Tae Hyung, Jeon Jung Kook, Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu.**

**Author: TanpaNama52**

**Warning : Banyak Typo dan bahasa nggak jelas. Aneh pula.**

**D.L.D.R**

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

**Chapter 2**

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

Jungkook mendesah lelah. Ia sudah berputar di tempat yang sama selama 3 jam dan ia sama sekali tidak mendapati apapun. Ia melihat begitu banyak hal aneh yang sangat berbeda dengan dunianya di dunia sihir. Dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Jungkook merasa sangat lapar dan ia tidak tahu caranya meminta makanan. Ia melihat orang-orang memberikan lembaran kertas aneh kepada penjual makanan dan mereka mendapatkan makanan. Di dunianya, ia hanya perlu memberikan koin atau kalau tidak ia bisa mendapatkannya dengan gratis.

Malam sudah semakin larut dan Jungkook sudah mulai merasa pusing dengan banyaknya orang yang ditemuinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Ia akan meminta kepada Taehyung untuk membiarkannya mencari saat siang hari saja nanti karena ia benar-benar kesusahan saat malam. Bagaimana kalau orang yang dicarinya tidak pernah keluar malam? Bukankah itu semua sia-sia saja?

Jungkook sampai di rumah Taehyung dengan mengikuti jejak bubuk kasat mata yang ditaburkannya saat pergi. Ia bukan orang bodoh, di tempat seluas ini ia tidak mungkin terbang dan mencari keberadaan rumah Taehyung dari atas. Orang-orang akan melihatnya aneh atau mungkin akan menangkapnya.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Jungkook mendesah, benar-benar lelah karena Taehyung sama sekali tidak mendengar suara ketokannya. Ia tidak bisa terbang begitu saja naik ke atas atap atau Taehyung akan mencurigainya. Lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Taehyung –_sshi_? Kau sudah tidur?" Jungkook mencoba untuk memanggil tetapi Taehyung sepertinya sudah tidur dan tidak mendengarnya. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di depan pintu. Ia mengantuk dan untungnya ia memakai pakaian hangat. Lelah memanggil Taehyung, ia pun akhirnya tidur di depan pintu mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menemani malamnya.

ooOOoo

Taehyung terbangun karena suara alarmnya yang sudah hampir memecahkan gendang telinganya. Lagipula ia sudah memutuskan untuk berolarahga pagi karena ia punya jadwal syuting siang harinya. Taehyung sudah siap dengan pakaian olahraganya dan bersiap lari pagi di sekitar kompleks rumahnya.

_Klek—_Brugh...

HUWWAAAA!

Taehyung langsung memegangi dadanya benar-benar terkejut karena mendapati Jungkook yang tertidur di depan pintu. Apa _namja _itu semalaman tidur di luar? Kenapa tidak masuk? Ah ia lupa kalau ia belum memberitahukan kode pintu rumahnya. Lagipula memangnya _namja _hutan ini tahu cara menggunakannya?

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" Tanya Taehyung sarkas, ia masih sangat kesal karena Jungkook yang mengagetkannya. Jungkook yang masih berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya hanya bergumam pelan. Ia mendongak menatap Taehyung lalu berdiri dengan wajah lesu.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dan memanggilmu sampai suaraku habis tapi kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku." Rajuknya dengan nada serak khas orang yang baru saja bangun. Taehyung kembali tergelak, "Ya sudah sana tidur, di atas." Suruhnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, padahal Jungkook bisa saja sakit tidur di luar sementara cuaca sangat dingin.

Jungkook memilih untuk tidak protes dan masuk ke dalam rumah lalu naik ke atas atap. Ia langsung merebahkan dirinya dan melanjutkan tidurnya merasa seluruh badannya pegal karena tidur dengan posisi yang tidak enak sama sekali.

ooOOOoo

Taehyung kembali dari acara olahraga paginya dan harus kembali terkejut dengan Jungkook yang tidur dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Menyadari kehadiran Taehyung, Jungkook pun mendongak.

"Aku benar-benar lapar. Dan kau sudah tidak punya buah. Aku tidak caranya memasak di sini. Biasanya aku memasak menggunakan tungku dan kayu." Sepertinya Taehyung benar-benar harus bersabar dengan ketidaktahuan Jungkook yang entah datang dari hutan belantara darimana.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Taehyung bukanlah orang yang ramah, apalagi di suruh-suruh untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi melihat wajah pucat Jungkook sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook meninggal di rumahnya karena kelaparan? Bisa-bisa awak media menuduhnya sebagai pembunuh. Tidak! Ia masih sangat sayang dengan popularitasnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Taehyung memasakkan ramen untuk Jungkook dan juga dirinya yang kebetulan juga sedang lapar. Bau makanan enak yang dimasakkan Taehyung membuat Jungkook bersemangat. Tetapi saat makanan itu di hidangkan didepannya, ia malah terdiam menatap makanan itu.

"_Wae_? Kau tidak suka?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Ini apa?"

Taehyung mendesah sabar, sepertinya selain kebodohannya dan kepolosannya, Jungkook juga sama sekali tidak mengenal dunia. Sebenarnya darimana anak ini lahir?

"Itu ramen. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, tidak usah di makan." Jungkook menahan tangan Taehyung yang hendak mengambil kembali mangkuk ramennya. Taehyung mendengus sinis, ia mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Jungkook dan mulai menikmati ramennya. Jungkook yang awalnya tidak mengetahui cara memakannya pun mengikuti cara makan Taehyung walau ia terlihat sangat kesusahan menggunakan sumpit.

Saat ia akhirnya berhasil memasukkan sebulir ramen itu ke dalam mulutnya, matanya langsung berbinar bahagia seolah baru saja mencicipi makanan enak dari istana tempat di mana dia tinggal. "Wahh Daebak! Makanan manusia benar-benar enak."

"Memangnya kau bukan manusia?" Sahut Taehyung, Jungkook langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum kikuk. "Maksudku makanan manusia di sini benar-benar enak." Jelasnya gugup. Dan beruntungnya Taehyung yang memang tidak pernah memperdulikan sekitarnya tidak lagi bertanya lebih lanjut.

ooOOOoo

"Ayolah Taehyung Kim, aku benar-benar harus mencari orang ini. Aku tidak bias menemukannya kalau malam." Taehyung memijit pelipisnya pusing, sedari tadi Jungkook terus merengek untuk membiarkannya keluar rumah saat siang. Tapi bagaimana kalau Jungkook bertemu wartawan dan Jungkook bisa mengatakan semuanya kalau Taehyung sudah menabrak orang walaupun kenyataan ia sudah bertanggung jawab.

"Sudah ku bi—"

"Taehyung –_ah_, sepertinya kita membutuhkan satu orang untuk membawa barang-barangmu. Kau punya banyak barang dan aku tidak bisa mengangkut semuanya sendirian." Jungkook langsung muncul dari belakang Taehyung membuat sang manajer terlonjak kaget.

"Aku bisa melakukannya."

Taehyung hanya bisa memasang _poker face _miliknya membiarkan Jungkook melakukan semuanya. "_Hyung _yang bertanggung jawab terhadap orang hutan ini. Jangan melibatkanku." Ujar Taehyung kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sang manajer dan Jungkook di dalam.

"_Hyung_? Apa Taehyung Kim memang selalu berkata kasar seperti itu?"

Sang manajer hanya menyengir tidak mengiyakan ataupun menyanggah. Toh nantinya Jungkook akan tahu sifat Taehyung seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

ooOOOoo

Tempat syuting pemotretan Taehyung adalah sebuah taman pohon _maple _yang sangat indah. Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kekagumannya, benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan dunianya yang penuh dengan bunga dan pepohonan yang indah. Manajer Kang hanya bisa terkikik melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jungkook yang sepertinya julukan manusia hutan belantara julukan Taehyung sangat benar.

"Aku akan menganggap kalau ini adalah hal terindah kedua sejak aku datang ke sini."

"Kedua?" Manajer Kang mengerinyitkan keningnya sambil meletakkan barang-barang Taehyung sementara artisnya itu sudah duduk di kursi sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan tenang. Ia mendesis kesal pada Taehyung yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar _namja _itu.

Jungkook mengangguk saat manajer Kang menatapnya, "Karena yang pertama adalah saat aku melihat tawa Taehyung Kim."

UHUK'

Taehyung tanpa sadar langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya sementara manajer Kang tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

_To be Contiuned_

Lihat kapan terakhir update rasanya mau ngumpat di bawah bantal ajah. Tetapi saya akan berusah update mulai sekarang, semoga punya banyak waktu. Tapi tenang ajah bakalan saya tamatin kok.

Okelah see you next chapter... janji nggak bakalan lama selama saya masih ingat wkwkwk #dilemparsandal


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle : The Magic meet The Arrogant Actor**

**Genre : Shonen – **_**Ai, **_**YAOI, Fantasy, Romance, Drama, and So on.**

**Cast : Kim Tae Hyung, Jeon Jung Kook, Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu.**

**Author: TanpaNama52**

**Warning : Banyak Typo dan bahasa nggak jelas. Aneh pula.**

**D.L.D.R**

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

**Chapter 3**

**ooooooOOOOOoooooo**

"Benar. _Eottokeh arayo_?" Jungkook mengangguk paham mendengarkan penjelasan sekelompok kupu-kupu yang dijumpainya di sekitar area pemotretan Taehyung. Ia sedang berkeliling mencari orang yang tengah dicarinya tetapi ia malah berakhir di pinggir danau dan bertemu dengan kupu-kupu cantik. Selain anak-anak kecil yang ada dinegerinya menjadi temannya, hewan-hewan pun menjadi temannya. Salah satu keahlian yang tidak dimiliki semua orang, ia bisa berbicara dengan hewan.

"Kookie –_yah_? _Mwohae_?" Jungkook langsung berbalik gelapan menghadap manajer Kang. Ia sudah tahu banyak tentang dunia manusia yang tengah ditinggalinya sekarang melalui kupu-kupu cantik yang bertebrangan di atas kepalanya dan bahkan hinggap dikepalanya membentuk bando yang cantik membuat manajer Kang mengira kalau Jungkook tengah memakai hiasan di kepalanya.

"_Eoh_?" Manajer Kang langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memotret Jungkook yang terlihat sangat manis dengan hiasan kepala alami itu. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Apa yang _hyung _lakukan?"

Manajer Kang menggeleng lalu meletakkan ponselnya, "Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk acara pemotretannya. Kau pasti tidak ingin melewatkan _namja _yang paling indah itu bukan?" Candanya sambil terkekeh masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sebelumnya. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Memangnya apa salahnya ia mengatakan tawa Taehyung adalah hal yang paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya. Taehyung tertawa dengan begitu lepasnya dan tulus hingga membuatnya terpana karena ia tidak mengira kalau seorang manusia juga bisa memiliki sesuatu yang begitu tulus seperti itu.

Kupu-kupu yang menemani Jungkook itu masih setia bertengker dikepala Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri merasa tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan kupu-kupu itu. Ia mengikuti langkah manajer Kang yang membawanya ke tengah-tengah taman dimana terdapat lapangan luas. Begitu banyak orang di sana dan alat-alat yang sama sekali tidak Jungkook mengerti.

"Darimana saja ka—" Taehyung menghentikan lanjutan ucapannya sendiri melihat Jungkook yang berdiri dibelakang manajer Kang dengan hiasan kupu-kupu asli dikepalanya. Ia mengerinyit menatap Jungkook.

"Apa yang ada dikepalamu?" Jungkook meraba kepalanya dan kupu-kupu itu mulai berterbagan meninggalkan kepalanya. Taehyung merasa aneh, bagaimana mungkin kupu-kupu itu dengan indahnya melingkar diatas kepala Jungkook seolah rambut Jungkook adalah taman bunga yang memiliki banyak nektar.

Tapi? Kenapa juga ia mau memikirkannya? Sejak awal _namja _itu memang sangat aneh.

"Taehyung –_sshi_? Sekarang giliranmu." Taehyung melirik Jungkook sejenak kemudian berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia harus berpose. Taehyung memulai aksinya dengan menampilkan senyum dan wajah datarnya sesuai dengan permintaan potografernya, beberapa kru yang menjadi fans dari Taehyung pun terlihat begitu senang karena bisa melihat sang idola secara langsung.

Sementara di sisi lain dimana Jungkook berada ia hanya menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa Taehyung berekspresi seperti itu? Sama sekali tidak tulus seperti yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Semua yang ditampilkan Taehyung hanya kebohongan semata. Tapi kenapa orang-orang terlihat bahagia melihat kepalsuan yang Taehyung perlihatkan?

"_Kim Mingyu! Kau tidak boleh lari seperti itu! Kau harus mendengar apa yang dikatakan suteradara sebe—"_

"_BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU ATAU KAU AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA JEON WONWOO_!" Sementara orang lain tengah sibuk memperhatikan Taehyung, Jungkook malah berbalik menghadap dua pemuda yang tengah bertengkar.

DEG'

Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang? Tangannya bergetar dan tanda lahir bintang yang ada di bawah lengannya juga bercahaya.

Bola mata Jungkook membola, ia hendak menghampiri kedua _namja _itu. Salah satu diantara mereka pasti memiliki tanda itu dibawah lengannya. Tetapi sebelum Jungkook sempat ke tempat dua orang itu, Taehyung sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?"

Jungkook mengabaikan Taehyung sejenak dan melihat ke arah dua orang yang tadi dilihatnya, tetapi kedua orang itu sudah menghilang membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Ia menatap kesal Taehyung, "Aku kehilangan mereka."

"Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Tentu saja orang yang aku cari." Alis Taehyung menyatu mengerinyit kesal. "Ikut aku. Awas saja kalau kau berbuat macam-macam." Jungkook pasrah saat Taehyung menarik tangannya menjauh walau sesekali ia melirik sekitarnya untuk memastikan orang yang dicarinya memang berada di tempat itu. Tetapi perasaan yang membuatnya berdebar sebelumnya sudah memudar membuatnya merasa kecewa.

"Kau apakan Bunny kesayanganku _eoh_?" Manajer Kang mendesis kesal pada Taehyung.

Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam terlihat murung. Memangnya orang yang dicarinya sangat penting hingga dia terlihat sangat kecewa seperti sekarang. Taehyung mendengus mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Tapi semakin ia mencoba untuk tidak perduli semakin ia merasa tidak enak. Kenapa hanya dengan mendengar pujian _namja _itu ia jadi tidak bisa berhenti perduli pada _namja _itu?

"_Hyung_!"

"_Mwo_?" Manajer Kang melihat ke arah Taehyung yang sedari tadi terpaku menatap Jungkook. Ia mengerinyit heran. Ini pertama kalinya Taehyung menatap lekat seseorang sampai seperti itu. "Belikan aku eskrim."

"Hah?" Taehyung melirik tajam sang manajer yang berarti ia tidak mau mengulang perkataannya.

Meskipun terlihat protes dengan perintah Taehyung, ia tetap pergi menyuruh seseorang untuk membeli eskrim. Ia semakin di buat heran dengan tingkah Taehyung belakangan ini. Sejak kapan _namja _itu mau makan eskrim? Apa cuacanya begitu panas hingga membuatnya ingin memakan eskrim?

"Sebenarnya bagaimana ciri-ciri orang yang kau cari itu?" Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan hanya di isi kesunyian antara dirinya dan Jungkook. Saat ini ia memang sedang istirahat sebelum melanjutkan acara pemotretan selanjutnya di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini dengan para pemain drama yang akan dimainkannya bersama dengan pemain Love Tears.

Jungkook menoleh padanya sejenak kemudian memperlihatkan tanda lahir berbentung bintang di bawah lengannya. "Dia punya tanda seperti ini. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu." Taehyung tanpa sadar menarik kursinya mendekat dan menahan lengan Jungkook memperhatikan tanda lahir itu. Terlihat seperti tidak asing untuknya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Jungkook langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Semakin ia cepat mendapatkan orang yang dicarinya maka semakin cepat ia bisa kembali ke Dunianya. Dunia ini begitu aneh untuknya.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah." Ia mengedikkan bahunya. Kenapa juga ia harus berpikir keras tentang orang yang di cari _namja _aneh ini. Namun sepertinya ia kembali merasa menyesal melihat wajah polos itu kembali terlihat murung.

"Ini eskrimmu." Taehyung menerimanya tanpa rasa terima kasih sama sekali membuat Manajer Kang mendengus kesal. "Aku akan mengambilkan makan siang untukmu." Ujarnya kemudian berlalu setelah memberikan gestur mengejek pada Taehyung yang hanya di balas tatapan datar _namja _itu.

"Ini untukmu." Jungkook menatap Taehyung sejenak kemudian menerima eskrim itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini apa?" Taehyung tergelak tidak percaya, "Itu eskrim. Kau tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Buka dan cobalah. Dasar orang hutan." Jungkook merasa tidak tersinggung sama sekali karena rumahnya memang berada di tengah-tengah hutan di dunia penyihir. Mengingat dunianya ia semakin merindukan dunianya.

Jungkook mulai membuka penutup cup eskrim itu dan menyedokkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Awalnya ia mengerinyit merasa sedikit nyilu karena rasa dinginnya tetapi lama kelama-lamaan ia semakin menyukainya dan bahkan sudah melupakan kesedihannya.

"WAHHH! DAEBAKK! Ini sangat enak."

Diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum melihat eskpresi Jungkook entah ia sadar atau tidak. Dan kejadian langka itu tidak lupa langsung diabadikan oleh sang Manajer yang kebetulan baru kembali dari tempat pengambilan makanan siang.

Manajer Kang merasa sedikit senang, walau akhir-akhir ini Taehyung masih bersifat sangat menyebalkan tetapi semenjak ada Jungkook, Taehyung jadi tidak sering marah-marah dan berteriak padanya. Sepertinya kehadiran Jungkook memberikan dampak positif pada _namja _itu.

**ooOOoo**

"Ayolah belikan aku lagi!" Sedari tadi Jungkook terus merengek meminta pada Taehyung untuk membelikannya eskrim. Sepertinya _namja _itu benar-benar ketagihan dengan eskrim. Taehyung jadi merasa sedikit menyesal sudah membelikan _namja _itu eskrim.

"Berhenti merengek. Kau tahu eskrim bisa merusak tenggorokanmu kalau kau terus-terus memakannya setiap hari." Entah sejak kapan Taehyung mulai perduli dengan Jungkook, ia sudah tinggal bersama dengan Jungkook selama sebulan lebih. Dan semenjak Jungkook mencoba eskrim itu, ia terus saja meminta Taehyung membelikannya setiap hari. Tidak! Ini bukan tentang ia bisa saja bangkrut karena membelikan Jungkook eskrim tetapi karena itu memang tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya." Jungkook menunjukkan agyeo terbaiknya yang biasanya akan membuat Taehyung mendesah dan akhirnya membelikan eskrim untuk Jungkook. Dan lihatlah, helaan nafas Taehyung yang terlihat kesal. Tetapi walaupun seperti itu, Taehyung tetap menghubungi seseorang untuk mengirim eskrim ke rumahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Taehyung Kim." Serunya sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Taehyung mendengus lalu mendorong wajah Jungkook dengan telunjuknya sebelum meninggalkan _namja _itu. Ia cukup lelah hari ini dan ingin beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Mimpi yang indah." Walau Taehyung masih sering bersikap kasar padanya, tetapi Jungkook merasa senang setidaknya Taehyung tidak pernah benar-benar berbuat jahat padanya.

**ooOOOoo**

_Uhuk... Uhuk.. Uhuk..._

Jungkook bukanlah orang yang mudah sakit. Ia bahkan tidak menghabiskan eskrimnya semalam tetapi ia malah terbatuk-batuk sejak tadi pagi. Ia dibangunkan dengan rasa gatal ditenggorokannya dan ia mulai terbatuk. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah dan ia bisa melihat wajahnya dalam cermin terlihat pucat.

Taehyung sendiri sedari tadi hanya tersenyum mengejek, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku. Kalau seperti ini siapa yang akan merawatmu." Tutur Taehyung dingin. Jungkook memilih untuk tidak menanggapi. Ia merasa tubuhnya terus melemah. Tetapi ia harus tetap ikut Taehyung menuju lokasi syuting yang kali ini ada di pantai. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan satu haripun untuk mencari orang yang dicarinya.

"Kau tinggal saja di dalam _fan_. Jangan kemana-mana dan membuat orang susah." Perintah Taehyung kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil. Manajer Kang yang sedari tadi terlihat prihatin dengan kondisi Jungkook diam-diam menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikan Jungkook obat.

"Hey Bunny! Minumlah obat ini, kemudian istirhatlah. Semoga kau lebih baik setelahnya." Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Ia meminum obat pemberian Manajer Kang yang kurang lebih sama dengan obat yang ada di dunianya. Sama-sama pahit. Setidaknya obat pemberian Manajer Kang tidak bertahan lama rasa pahitnya di mulut karena bukan obat cair. Lama-kelamaan Jungkook mulai terlelap walau ia sempat melihat siluet Taehyung yang menghampirinya lalu menyelimutinya. Jungkook merasa lebih baik saat tahu kalau orang yang memperhatikannya itu ternyata memang Taehyung.

Jungkook terbangun saat hari sudah menjelang sore. Ia merasa kehausan dan beruntungnya didekatnya ada sebotol air minum. Ternyata ia tidak merasa jauh lebih baik. Tubuhnya terasa masih sangat lemah walau sudah tidak selemah sebelumnya. Jungkook memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang-orang yang tengah merekam akting Taehyung. Selama sebulan lebih tinggal di Dunia manusia biasa, Jungkook mulai belajar tentang banyak hal. Walau terkadang pertanyaan penasarannya hanya ditertawai oleh Manajer Kang tetapi _namja _itu tetap mau menjawab pertanyaannya dan menjelaskan padanya.

Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana gadis yang ia tahu bernama Goo Hae Ra itu menarik tangan Taehyung lalu menangis menghentikan Taehyung yang meninggalkannya. Taehyung berbalik menghadap gadis itu dengan perasaan yang terlihat terluka dan kecewa, atau lebih tepatnya aktingnya karena ia tidak akan mungkin mempunyai perasaan seperti itu pada gadis itu.

"_Kajima... Kajima oppa_!" Hae Ra mulai menangis dan Taehyung langsung menangkup wajah gadis itu, menghapus air matanya. "Hae Ra –_yah_. Ak—" Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah Hae Ra menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

_Deg—_Jungkook yang melihatnya merasa seolah sebuah anak panah menancap di jantungnya. Ia mundur sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit, ia hampir saja tumbang di atas pasir andai saja tidak ada orang yang menahannya. Ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat setelah mendengar suara yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya yang terasa sakit berdetak dengan kencang.

Mungkinkah?

**ooOOoo**

"Apa sebaiknya kita memanggil Dokter saja?"

Taehyung menggeleng, ia masih marah karena Jungkook sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya. Sekarang _namja _itu tidur di kamarnya dan belum juga sadar padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Manajer Kang sudah mengompres kepala Jungkook dan panas _namja _itu sudah mulai turun.

"_Hyung _pulang saja. Kalau besok dia belum membaik, _hyung _boleh membawa Dokter." Putus Taehyung. Manajer Kang mendesah pasrah, "Baiklah. Aku pulang." Taehyung memutuskan untuk pergi membasahi tenggorokannya setelah kepergian manajernya saat ia teringat kalau ia bahkan belum minum apapun saat sampai di rumah. Ia bahkan meminta untuk tidak melanjutkan syuting saat mendengar kalau Jungkook pingsan yang membuat suteradaranya ingin melemparnya dengan kamara. Sebenarnya apa sudah _namja _itu lakukan padanya hingga ia menjadi tidak terkendali seperti ini?

"Taehyung Kim.." Taehyung langsung berbalik mendengar suara lirih yang memanggil namanya. Panggilan itu memang panggilan Jungkook padanya. Walau terdengar formal tetapi entah kenapa ia menyukainya.

"KAU SUDAH SADAR! KAU TAHU KAU MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG KHAWATIR!" Tanpa sadar Taehyung langsung berteriak mengingat bagaimana _namja _itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Maaf." Lirih Jungkook, ia hendak naik ke atas untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jungkook memilih untuk mengabaikan Taehyung. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia melihat Taehyung ia akan mengingat kejadian di lokasi syuting itu dan itu membuat dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Jungkook sangat yakin kalau ia tidak memiliki sakit apapun tetapi kenapa jantungnya terasa begitu menyakitkan melihat Taehyung mencium seorang wanita.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung yang menahan lengannya, "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Balas Jungkook dengan nada dingin.

"_MWO_?" Teriak Taehyung kesal. Ia menarik paksa tubuh Jungkook agar berbalik kearahnya, dan dengan keadaan Jungkook yang sedang melemah tentu saja itu hal yang mudah untuk Taehyung. "Kau bilang tidak ingin melihatku? Kau marah padaku?"

Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap wajah Taehyung dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas. Iris matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi biru langit berkaca-kaca menatap Taehyung membuat Taehyung tertegun melihat iris indah itu terlihat terluka dan kemarahannya tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu mencium wanita itu." Jungkook tetaplah orang yang polos yang selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dan jawaban Jungkook itu semakin membuat Taehyung tertegun di tempat. Itu berarti Jungkook melihat adegan ciumannya dengan Hae Ra dan membuat _namja _itu marah? Atau lebih tepatnya cemburu.

Entah apa yang Taehyung rasakan, ia merasa gila karena kupu-kupu indah yang pernah bertengger di kepala Jungkook sebulan yang lalu seolah berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Ia tidak menyukai wajah terluka dan sedih Jungkook tetapi entah kenapa ia juga merasa senang hal itu terjadi karena Jungkook cemburu.

"Kau tersenyum?" Taehyung bahkan tanpa sadar tersenyum. Jungkook yang kembali merasa kesal melihat Taehyung tersenyum hendak berbalik sebelum Taehyung menahannya dan secara tiba-tiba menunduk lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

_Deg—_Anggap saja Taehyung sedang gila. Tetapi ia benar-benar ingin mencium bibir itu dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mencium orang tanpa adanya paksaan ataupun untuk adegan semata. Ia menikmatinya, begitu menikmatinya hingga ia ikut memejamkan matanya saat Jungkook lebih dulu memejamkan matanya seolah terbuai dengan ciumannya.

"_Eomma! Aku berharap Taehyung tidak seperti eskrim. Awalnya terasa begitu asing dan dingin tetapi saat aku terus memakannya, semakin membuatku ketagihan tetapi malah membuatku tidak ingin berhenti memakannya walau nyatanya eskrim itu sudah menyakiti tenggorokanku. Seperti Taehyung Kim yang awalnya begitu dingin padaku, lalu aku semakin menyukainya saat tahu bagaimana dirinya tetapi aku begitu sakit karenanya melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain. Eomma! Tolong aku... apakah Taehyung Kim adalah orang yang eomma ceritakan sebagai cinta sejatiku? Kalau bukan dia orangnya, tolong bawa aku pergi dari dunia ini. Karena aku tidak mau semakin menyukainya dan akhirnya tidak bisa melepaskannya."_

_To be Continued_

_So Tae? Don't you have feeling for my Bunny? Emm Don't hurt him, because He is my litle Bunny that I love so much. Hahahahah..._


	5. Chapter 5

Pengumuman:

For All my readers, FF HIGHLIGTH MEANIE dan Juga VKOOK – The magic meet The arrogant actor akan dilanjutkan di WATTPAD. Disebabkan kartu saya terkena internet positif di situs ini dan saya agak kesusahan untuk UPDATE di FFN. Harus pake Wifi dan susah untuk cari wifi di tempat saya.

Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya, ini juga bukan mau saya. Jadi saya akan mengupdate CERITA terbaru di WATTPAD semua.

Akun Wattpad saya : TanpaNama52

Note : MEANIE HIGHLIGHT sudah UPDATE di Wattpad yah!


End file.
